


One question to unlock memories

by TheUsernameWasTaken



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUsernameWasTaken/pseuds/TheUsernameWasTaken
Summary: All it took, was one questionTo unlock years of emotions and heartbreak.





	One question to unlock memories

**Author's Note:**

> Out of all AU's and writing ive done and will probably never publish,This one is the only one ive been comfortable to put in public. Feedback would be nice :)

“_Did you ever love someone_?”

The tree’s rustled as the grass moved beneath their bare feet. The demon voiced out his question, looking at the saint who was standing next to him. The saint didn’t look at him, but he froze when asked that question. Aziraphale knew it was an innocent question, something to start a conversation. But, the question reminded of the pure love he shared with an angel. “Raphael..” he whispered out involuntarily. Crowley wasn't paying attention when he said that, “what was that, angel?” as he continued to look at the stars that began to shine, as the sun went down. The sky was painted by hues of purple, red and yellows. The saint grasped at the golden ring that was hanging around his neck,speaking “i did, dear boy. I did.”

“Oh? Care to elaborate more on that?”

There was a long pause.

The sun had left, leaving the stars to be the witness of their conversation. “Dear boy, did you ever love someone before you fell, or after?” aziraphale said, trying to avoid answering the question. Crowley paused at that, glancing back at the angel before closing his eyes and redirecting his snake eyes back to the sky.”well if in being honest..” The moon’s light shone on them, as he continued. “I may have..i don't quite remember their face, i dream of them, but the only thing I do remember is their touch, and that they loved crepes. Just like you. “ Aziraphale wasn't listening, kept fiddling with the ring that raphael had given to him, to remember him as he was cast out of heaven. Their golden light brown eyes, filled with hope and faith as he placed the golden ring on his hand, that was made of his blood. The morning when raphael told him, ‘<strike>_No matter what, you’ll find me in our meeting place._ _Promise you that, i'll always come back to you_</strike>.’

* * *

\- The hum of the car rang silently, aziraphale had given crowley the holy water he had asked years ago. He hadn’t known the real purpose of the holy water and crowley kept insisting as a back up plan, he was praying it wasn’t a suicide plan. Time passed and crowley carefully put down the thermometer, asking ‘where would you like to go?’ but he didn't look at crowley, he seemed content but it only terrified him more. Aziraphale did want to go home,to drown himself in wine and alcohol he had. But he didn’t want to be the last ride he’d have with him. Or the last time to be with him.

“_You go too fast for me, crowley._” he said before he stepped out of the car, not turning back. His heart desired to turn around and comfort crowley, to tell him whatever he was going through, he’d be standing there next to him. But, he feared that his actions would be in vain. The demon was stubborn,whenever he set his mind on something, there was no point of stopping him. The aftermath would be possible heart-break and he wasn't willing to go over it again. He’d already gotten over raphael, crowley? The person who stood for closely up to 6,000 years? It would be too much and aziraphale knew he’d be more destroyed and devastated. 

* * *

That night, he drank everything he had. He revealed with pearly white wings with rose gold at the tips. The books that even slightly reminded him of the demon were thrown around. The secret pictures he had of crowley layed on the floor, ripped into pieces.when the wine had finished, out of anger he threw the glass into the floor before sobbing in the corner, muttering out the word ‘why?’ That was the first time he tried drinking his problems away.

* * *

“Let’s go alpha centauri, together!” It was impossible, obviously impossible. Crowley was again, trying to run away from the problems they both had to face. “Together?” aziraphale repeated. The hope that had began to rise in him plumetend just as quickly it rose. They both tried dancing around the problem, aziraphale knew. Armageddon was coming closer and they feared it could be the last time they would together. Crowley was willing to go, but the angel couldn’t leave earth, he grown too attached to it. To leave without a fight was something that would be out of aziraphale’s place. A dull throb hit aziraphale’s heart since, raphael created that star to represent their love, their bond. The saint had forgotten the once archangel, but he can’t forget the meaning behind the thousands of stars dedicated to the principality.

* * *

Principality aziraphale, an angel who are created to be perfect was crying. Years of holding emotions back,trying to hold it in because _he’s an angel and angels aren’t supposed to cry._ The pressure of humans pushing these images and expectations on him created an angel who was cheerful, even if all he wanted to cry.

That and the promise. A promise he and raphael did before he fell. Aziraphale was shaking and on the verge of tears. He held raphael’s hand as he was called to begin his fall. The archangel turned suddenly, despite what was waiting for him he still smiled and faith and hope radiated from him. Not for god, He had hope for them. Raphael had wiped his gold tears away, kissing him softly on the lips, whispering to him* and giving him a last kiss on the cheek before letting him go completely.

* * *

After the Armageddon that never happened, both celestial beings could finally rest in peace. As the angel’s who were friends of him, who comforted him after his lover’s fall, ‘time heals all wounds’ the angel knew the once archangel was out there, but he had fallen, and possibly wouldn’t be the same. His love would never be forgotten, sure. But it was time to move on. Besides, he had crowley. Someone who has been willing to wait for him for thousands of years.

The Angel finished preparing his back room, cleaning out for his date that was coming over. Aziraphale had asked him for the first time to come over the bookstore, hinting it of a date. Crowley was surprised, stuttering out an ‘ok’ before hanging up. He wiped the sweat on his forehead, smiling when he heard the bell ring.

“A-angel! I brought deserts of ritz!” Crowley yelled out.

* * *

The date had ended more than a simple kiss on the cheek aziraphale had given to crowley, they crossed many steps that night.

* * *

<strike> _*”I checked and, we'll be reunited soon angel. Not in the way you expect and you might not even recongzie me, but trust me. Plus,we had always found_ </strike> <strike> _ a way through heaven and how, hell.”_ </strike>

**Author's Note:**

> If Mr.sheen ever reads this, in which i hope never cause id be super embarrassed 😔 thanks for reading this. As well to everyone who reads this! Have a good day/night.  
The ending was supposed to end in aziraphale just plain out reject crowley again cause he still waits for raphael but, idk why i didn't.


End file.
